The lone wolf returns
by James S-310
Summary: Sequel to Family's legacy, when unknown people found a way to control Ky's dark personality, they shot him with a strange artifact so he can do their wishes but you just can't control something that is savage from nature...contains KyXMaya Please R&R :D
1. Back in black

**The lone wolf returns**

Team Stax assisted to a kairu tournament in the high mountains, now that Lokar had forbidden to take control over Maya again and to give his students monsters that weren't allowed.

This time the finals was a team match that consisted with two warriors for each team, Ky and Maya had advanced to the finals as a team and their opponents were Zylus and Zane so this wasn't gonna be easy; anyway before the finals the fighters had break of 15 minutes so Ky was going to look for something to drink until he saw a bald man who was standing in the main door of the coliseum and he looked like if he was planning something.

-"Excuse me sir but this is a kairu tournament…" Ky said.

-"I know that, I just came here to see how you were doing after your little incident with your father's BNS." The man said.

(A/N: For those who doesn't know about the BNS check out my story Family's legacy)

-"How do you know about it?" Ky asked surprised.

-"Let's say I had something to do when you became that red creature." The man said.

-"You ordered Dr. Stone to inject me the BNS sample?!" Ky asked angry.

-"Yes though that wasn't my real intention, but you must remember the power kid it was magnificent and you know it…I'm offering you a deal. If you come with me I'll help you to become more powerful with my research." The man offered.

-"Forget it! You're crazy besides I must continue the kairu tournament and to win I'll defeat my opponents." Ky said.

-"There's the other problem about you, kid." The man said.

-"What?" Ky asked annoyed.

-"You always did it wrong Ky…you have to kill." The man said referring that Ky must kill his enemies so they won't show up again.

-"You're nuts! I don't kill people." Ky said.

-"Ah…but somebody says otherwise…" The man said leaving Ky confused.

-"…And I believe that you and him are very close to each other." The man applied and that made Ky realized what was he talking about, it was something horrible.

-"Just you stay out of the way." Ky said angry as he was leaving.

-"Oh I will…but I can't assure that for my men." The man said as he proceeds to walk away from the coliseum.

When Ky returned to the battlefield the challenge was going to start in 5 minutes.

-"Hey what took you so long?" Maya asked.

-"Nothing…"Ky said but Maya kept staring at him.

-"There's something you want to tell me?" Ky asked because he saw Maya staring at him and this commentary made Maya blush a little.

-"How can I tell him that I really love him…I mean I so want to be his girlfriend but I just don't know how to tell him." Maya thought to herself but then the kairu challenge started and the battle too. Later Ky and Maya had defeated Zylus and Zane, but while they were celebrating their victory a shooter appeared in one of the mountains grabbing a sniper rifle.

-"Sir I spotted the target." The shooter said while he was aiming his rifle at Ky.

-"_Good, aim to the girl."_ The voice in the shooter's radio said referring to Maya.

"But sir I thought my target was Ky Stax…" The shooter said.

-"_He still is, just aim to the girl and you'll hit your target." _

So the shooter aimed his rifle o Maya and activated his aiming laser, Ky then saw that a red light point was on Maya's left shoulder.

-"Maya, look out!" Ky shouted as he pushed Maya aside but the shot impacted in his shoulder making him fall from the coliseum to the river.

-"KY!" Maya screamed when she saw his teammate falling to the water, the river led to a waterfall of a height 10 meters. Ky could see barely when he fell to the river under the waterfall because the bullet in his shoulder made him lose a lot of blood also the bullet in his shoulder wasn't an ordinary one, this one was designed to inject a controlling device.

10 minutes later Maya and Boomer found Ky floating in water and blood so they took him to master Boaddai to see if he could help, back at the monastery Ky woke up in his room with a scar on his shoulder but he was fine.

-"Ky, you finally awake!" Maya said entering Ky's room.

-"Yeah…what happened?" Ky asked.

-"Somebody shot you and you fell to a river." Maya said then she hugged him.

-"Don't worry Maya, I'm fine." Ky said as he went to find something to eat and when he saw himself to a mirror he saw his dark reflection, shadow Ky Stax smiling at him in an evil way this made Ky stay shocked but he quickly blinked his eyes and his reflection was normal.

-"What the heck was that?" Ky asked to himself, later that night Ky couldn't sleep so he went to watch something in the X-scaper's screen then everything he could see on the screen was sad moments in his life from his father's disappearing to the moment Lokar tried to control Maya. His hallucinations were making stronger until he saw himself with a black aura surrounding him so he got up and looked behind him but there was nothing and a thunder flashed when he heard a voice similar to him.

_-"You tried to hold me back, but you're weak." _

Ky tried not to listen to it and he ran out of the X-scaper and he felt how the rain was coming.

_-"You know it in your soul." _

-"Shut up…" Ky said to the voice.

-"_You're nothing but a hollow shell…"_

-"I said shut up!" Ky shouted.

_-"…A rusty trap." _

-"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ky asked.

-_"Because I'm trying make you understand the stupid fact you're leaving with."_

Ky looked to the floor when the rain started and he looked the reflection of Shadow Ky Stax in the water.

-" What?" Ky asked angry.

-"_I'm talking about your so called teammates."_

-"You don't know them, they are my friends and I trust them while you tried to kill them every time you had the chance." Ky said but his evil reflection only laughed.

-"_You really trust those morons? Are you that blind?"_

-"What are you talking about?" Ky asked confused.

-"_They never wanted you; Boomer is jealous of you, he always wanted to be the leader of the team and to be stronger than you, and Maya tried to destroy you many times I mean what can you expect from Lokar's granddaughter besides you actually believe that she loves you? She loves that king Kieran McCann and she only said that she loved you so you will stay in the team, those idiots are nothing without your leadership."_

-"That's not true…" Ky said.

-"_It is true…you know it."_

Ky had a big headache so he closed his eyes and returned back to the X-scaper.

_-"It's time to go to work."_

Then a thunder flashed again as Ky opened his eyes but they weren't blue, they turned red as blood and his mouth smiled in an evil way.

Next morning Maya and Boomer were training in the monastery but Ky hadn't woke up yet.

-"Hey Boom, why Ky hasn't woke up yet?" Maya asked.

-"I don't know…maybe he didn't sleep well last night." Boomer commented but three helicopters appeared in the sky and they landed in the monastery, aware of this master Boaddai went to see what was happening.

-"What is the meaning of this?" Boaddai asked.

-"Sorry to interrupt like this my friend but we came to recover something that belongs to us." The man that Ky met at the tournament said.

-"We do not have anything of you here." Boaddai declared.

-"That's where you're wrong, make him come." The man said and one of his guards pressed a bottom from a device and Ky jumped out of the X-scaper with his dark costume, he became Shadow Ky Stax once again.

-"Ky? What happened to you?" Maya said feeling her heart shattered in a million of pieces.

-"I'll admit that we were responsible for the shot in his shoulder, it was one of our prototypes the bullet that hit him, a controlling device is now active inside his body so he will do our biding." The man said.

-"You're out of your bald mind if you think I'm gonna work for you…" Shadow Ky said as he ripped the controlling device from his shoulder.

-"…I'm better this way." Shadow Ky said smashing the controlling device in his hand.

-"You dare stand against us? You can't fight our controlling device." The man declared and his guards started to aim their guns to him.

-"Watch me…" Ky said as he punched the man in the face and ran away, so the guards got on the helicopters and started to pursue him, also Maya and Boomer got on the X-scaper to follow their friend.

**To be continued…**


	2. The great escape

**Chapter 2: The great escape**

Right after Ky ran away from the monastery, the strike team that shot him before went to pursuit him so did Maya and Boomer.

-"You think that what that bald man said is true? The shot in Ky's shoulder was to control his dark personality?" Boomer asked while he was piloting the X-scaper.

-"I don't know but the sooner we find him, the sooner we can bring him back." Maya said.

Meanwhile Ky was running through the trees of the forest until he reached a city and tried to lose the helicopters, but since losing something that big is very hard not many of his intents were successful but he pinned down one of them by using his old attack the Ghost Spear.

_-"I got Stax on my sight!" _One of the helicopters' pilot informed as his machine gun was aiming at Ky.

-"Try to catch me slowpokes!" Ky said while he was laughing, he seemed to enjoyed the pursuit. The pursuit took two hours and Ky sneak under one of the choppers and grabbed one of the soldier's grenades and took away the safe key from the other grenade making it explode, the explosion made Ky fall exactly to the last chopper and he planted the grenade in the chopper.

-"So long suckers!" Ky said before he jumped away from the chopper which was gonna blow.

-"Did you just see that?" Maya asked to Boomer.

-"He took down three helicopters…alone." Boomer said amazed.

When the three choppers were destroyed, Ky went to check to see if there was any survivor, he didn't find anyone but he could hear the radio that transmitted a message from the choppers' HQ, they were going to sent reinforcements.

-"Finally! More action, this day is definitely going to be awesome." Ky said as he grabbed his X-reader but then Maya and Boomer appeared behind him.

-"Well…I wasn't expecting two losers to meet me." Ky said when he turned to face them.

-"Dude…I know you are inside that shadow jerk, you must fight him." Boomer said.

-"There's no need to fight myself, after all you guys are the enemies here." Ky said.

-"Ky come to your senses, you defeated your dark side before so you can do it again." Maya said.

-"Why should I believe whatever Lokar's granddaughter tells me?" Ky said.

-"Because I'm your friend!" Maya responded.

-"You're not my friend! You're just a lying bitch!" Ky responded and used his Ghost Spear to attack his former friends, their fight couldn't last because the reinforcements of the corporation arrived to arrest Ky.

-"_Ky Stax! Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head or we'll open fire!"_ The soldier said trough a megaphone.

-"Yeah? Make me!" Ky said as he used his Boulder Toss attack on the chopper making it fall to the ground, then the other helicopters chased him to a rooftop with a big satellite array.

-"Let's see what a little bit of inner kairu can do now." Ky said and he used his inner kairu to raise the array and throw it to the choppers making them explode, with the air force destroyed Ky jumped down to the streets only to find many assault vehicles with soldiers pointing their guns at him.

-"You guys are persisting, right?" Ky said and he used his plasma energy blast attack to blow away half of the convoy but the rest of it started to shoot at him, Ky evaded more of the bullets until three of them impacted in his chest but he was still alive and the soldiers were shocked.

-"I'm shocked like you guys…but this is awesome!" Ky said and he defeated all of them.

-"Please…don't kill me." One of the soldiers said scared when he saw Ky grabbing a gun.

-" Please…" The soldier begged but Ky pulled the trigger.

-"Sorry…did I break your concentration?" Ky said as he threw the gun away.

-"You're worst than last time." Boomer said behind Ky.

-"What do you guys care anyway? Like you said, I'm worst than ever." Ky said.

-"We care because we know you are not evil! Can't you understand that?" Maya asked angry.

-"Keep with your yelling at me Maya…one of these days I'll finish everything." Ky said coldly and angry before he used his Jet Jump ability to jump away.

-"Man…he really changed." Boomer said.

-"No…he's still our friend, we just need to find a way to make him realize and I'm very sure that we will." Maya said.

Later Maya and Boomer went back to the monastery and told Master Boaddai about Ky's escape, then Maya was looking at a picture of Ky, Boomer and herself.

-"I know that you hadn't change Ky you still my friend, don't worry because Boomer and I will help you and get you back home...just you wait my love." Maya thought.

Meanwhile in the middle of Alaska, Ky was getting close to a place where to live and coincidently the place he found was his father's old cottage.

-"Might be cold…but not as much as I am." Ky said entering while he grabbed a piece of paper and he made a list:

1. Steal gear from the corporation.

2. Destroy the corporation.

3. Get as much kairu as possible.

4. Kill Lokar.

5. Eliminate all E-teens.

6. Kill Maya.

**To be continued…**


	3. The assault

**Chapter 3: The assault**

**(A/N: Sorry if it's too short)**

Three days later Ky started to work on his list, he found old blueprints of the corporation's building and started to look in it where the gear, weapons and vehicles were safe and just like every facility the weapons and vehicles were in the underground floor.

-"Time to do some damage…" Ky said as he grabbed a sniper rifle and headed to the top of the building next to the corporation, when he reached the top he aimed his rifle and shoot a line so he can get to the other rooftop then he knocked down the guards in the roof and he was heading to the underground floor, in any stealth moment Ky would hack the entrance doors without been detected but this time he made some noise by blowing everything with his Plasma energy blast attack, his objective was the underground floor but he stopped in the office of the man who met him in the coliseum.

-"I knew you would come back." The man said but he wasn't looking at Ky, he was looking to the window.

-"Just stop by to say thank you…" Ky said grabbing the injection that contained the BNS sample that was injected on him before.

-"Thank me for what?" The man asked as he moved to face Ky.

-"For letting me get my ultimate strength…" Ky said as he grabbed a gun he stole from one of the guards and shot the man in his head.

-"…I wonder if that actually erased the bright in his bald head." Ky commented as he grabbed the access codes from the man's desk.

-"Ha! Jackpot! Now that I have the codes it's time to go shopping." Ky said and then he used his Plasma eyes attack to make many holes in the lowers levels so he can get to the underground level.

Meanwhile Maya and Boomer were on a kairu quest.

-"Well that might be handy…" Boomer said.

-"What is it?" Maya asked.

-"The kairu deposit is located in a forest; we might have advantage if it's in an open space." Boomer commented but then he saw Maya with a sad face.

-"Are you okay?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah, yeah it's just…" Maya said looking at the ground.

-"It's about Ky right?" Boomer asked.

-"I'm just worry you know…he's more reckless now and who knows what he's doing right now." Maya said.

-"Don't worry, we know that Ky can take care of himself, next time we find him we'll get him back." Boomer said.

-"Yeah…it's true! I know we can save him." Maya said in accordance with Boomer before they landed on the forest.

While Maya and Boomer were looking for the kairu, Ky reached the sub-level.

-"Holy cow! This is a big toy store!" Ky exclaimed and he grabbed all the weapons he could and putted them inside a big tank, but then the guards arrived and started to shoot at the tank were Ky was but the tank was bulletproof and Ky started the tank and drive away but while he was driving the tank he was holding a detonator in his hand.

-"I left you a few presents, guys…they're a blast." Ky said and he detonate it the bombs in the sub-level killing the guards and making the building fall down.

-"Hurrah suckers!" Ky said and he left to the forest.

Meanwhile in the forest Maya and Boomer were fighting in a kairu challenge against the teams Battacor and Imperiaz, two against six was not fair so the members of team Stax were losing.  
-"This can't end well." Maya commented to Boomer then everybody felt an earthquake…or that seemed to be until they saw a big tank in the hills of the battle field.

-"Mmm…teams Battacor and Imperiaz, this is gonna be interesting." Ky thought and he used the megaphone of the tank to speak.

-"_E-teens. Surrender now or be destroyed." _Ky said over the radio but the E-teens started to attack at him with all of their kairu attacks.

-"They don't even wait for an order…everyone is a rebel." Ky commented as he started to move the tank to the E-teens' direction.

-"well let's see what this baby has." Ky said and he started to shoot missiles, machineguns and many other kinds of weapons, teams Battacor and Imperiaz hardly managed to escape alive and Ky left the area with his new toy, Maya and Boomer took advantage of the situation and drained the kairu.

-"How does he gets those things?!" Boomer asked annoyed and amazed.

-"Beats me." Maya responded and she went to the X-scaper.

-"Whoa, where are you going?" Boomer asked.

-"To get Ky." Maya said.

-"Oh no, there's no way you're gonna go after him." Boomer said.

-"Why not?" Maya asked confused.

-"Did you just see the mastodon he has?! If we go now he's gonna blow us in the middle of the air." Boomer declared making Maya realized that now wasn't the right moment to look for Ky, not if he had the ability to blow the with one single click of a trigger.

-"Darn it…okay, then maybe next time." Maya said disappointed.

Later Ky arrived to his home with a tank and many weapons, ready to get to the next phases of his list.

-"Well one phase done…five more to go." Ky said as he scratched the phase number 1 of his list then he turned his attention to the number six that was killing Maya.

-"When that happens my dear Maya…may the best kairu warrior win." Ky said while his eyes turned blue for an instant without him to know but later they turned red again.

-"What did I just said?" Ky asked to himself confused.

**To be continued…**


	4. Heart of Stone

**Chapter 4: Heart of Stone**

Now with phase one and two already done in Ky's list, he was ready to go to the next phases that were collect all the kairu as possible and kill Lokar…this was gonna be a little harder.

-"Well time to get serious 'cause this is one of the important phases." Ky said as he made his way to who knows where.

Later Ky was close to Lokar's lair for both get the kairu and kill the dark master, he entered the lair only to discovered to be full of dark ghosts.

-"Typical…every bad guy always has his army made of ghosts; they always get things from the movies." Ky commented to himself and he made his way to the kairu energy container somewhere in the whole place but in the next two hours he didn't found anything.

-"Ugh I'm bored! This is taking forever!" Ky commented, who wouldn't get bored to look for something in a big place and looking for it for two hours? Three minutes later he found it.

-"Holy crap! This place is a mine of gold…or should I say a mine of kairu?" Ky said and he drained all the kairu he could with his X-reader.

-"And whatever should I do with the rest?" Ky thought and at the end he blow it up, unfortunately the explosion gave his position and the ghosts were heading to stop him.

-"That could have gone better…anyway, Plasma Sword!" Ky said and used his plasma sword to slay the ghosts. While on his way to find Lokar he found a room with all the data Lokar has gathered.

-"Well let's see…kairu collected, plans for universal domination…" Ky said while he was looking at the data and he even found that the ghosts were the souls of people slaved by Lokar.

-"Whoa…so those things are slaved people…" Ky thought for a second.

-"…but that's not my problem." Ky applied and went to find Lokar but in the way he found team Radikkor.

-"Well, well if isn't Ky Stax himself…" Zane mocked.

-"Really? Can't you guys go to bother Maya and Boomer? I'm kind of busy right now." Ky said.

-"Not this time Ky…you're going down the hard way." Zair declared grabbing her X-reader.

-"All right…but don't cry once I'll take the three of you down." Ky said grabbing his X-reader, which meant a kairu challenge was about to start.

As team Radikkor used their signature monsters, Ky used something new.

-"Bat reaper!" Ky said as he transformed himself into a grey and blue kind of gargoyle with bat wings, claws, red eyes and he had symbol in his chest that resembled the Batman.

-"Whoa, what the heck is that!?" Techris asked shocked.

-"Just an X-Drive I found along the way…pretty cool right?" Ky said and he used a new attack called the Bat swarm which let a swarm of Bats attack their opponents. This kairu challenge took only 30 minutes.

-"You won't be so lucky next time!" Zane declared.

-"You bet I will, and I just won't kill you guys this time, but you're next on my list." Ky whispered and he went to find Lokar. Eventually the dark knight of kairu found the master of evil but not the way he expected.

-"You fool boy…you may have defeated my army and my warriors of evil but you will never defeat me." Lokar declared.

-"Ha! You actually think that I can't beat you? Think again old man!" Ky said and he used his inner kairu and pushed Lokar trough the walls.

-"Things are gonna end much more different than last time." Ky said as heused his plasma hammer and hit Lokar with it.

-"You're much stronger than before…" Lokar admitted.

-"Strong enough to kick your ass? I never doubt of it." Ky said and he was about to attack but Lokar pushed him away with a big kairu energy wave.

-"You think you had a chance against me?" Lokar asked mocking Ky.

-"Yeah, I have plenty of them." Ky said returning the mock.

-"HAHAHAHAHA! You're kairu control is not mastered yet." Lokar said.

-"Maybe not…but I'm not gonna kill you with my kairu powers, but with my own fists." Ky said and he used his jet jump attack to land on Lokar and he started to punch him in the face many times, guess the brute strength beat the kairu on this one. Now while Lokar was coughing blood Ky was ready to deliver the final blow.

-"We both know that you won't kill me…because the so called good guys never kill in cold blood and if you do it, Maya will never find anything related to her past." Lokar said smiling in an evil way but that just sealed his fate.

-"I don't give a damn, and one way or another you're going to die." Ky declared and he stabbed his Plasma sword in Lokar's stomach, with the plasma sword in his stomach, Ky went behind him and grabbed a javelin launcher he found in the trophy room.

-"Taste steel, old man!" Ky said and he pulled the trigger killing the master of darkness, the reason why Lokar died so easily is because he may have been the master of dark kairu and Ky was as powerful as him except he was young.

-"Well what do you know? I did the one thing the Redakai couldn't in many years." Ky said as he kicked Lokar's body through the balcony making it fall to the icy water, later he used his full power in his Plasma energy blast to Lokar's lair and destroyed it before he went back home.

-"Four things done…two more to go." Ky said as he scratched the phases three and four in his list and the only ones left where number five and six, which meant eliminate all the E-teens and kill Maya.

Anyone could say that Ky has a heart of stone…

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: I'll try to make a funny moment in the next chapter!)**


	5. The dream tormenter

**Chapter 5: The dream tormenter**

**(A/N: This is based on an episode from one of my favorite cartoons, but I'll never tell you which one is, MWHAHAHAHAHA! XD) **

**(P.S: Popstar Lily if you're reading this chapter, I hope you'll like it :D)**

With only two steps more to have his personal vendetta, Ky proceeded to the step 5, eliminate all E-teens. In one day Ky had killed the entire team Battacor, except that he didn't kill them in a kairu challenge but in the next order: He killed Rynoh by shooting him at the head with a sniper rifle, he killed Bash by stabbing a knife in his neck, finally he killed Zylus by ripping off his left green arm and beating him to death with it. With one team terminated the teams Radikkor and Imperiaz were remaining so Ky decided to take the Imperiaz down.

-"I'll show those so called royal warriors a taste of poorness." Ky said and he made his way to the nearest kairu location which was, for his dismay in Kieran McCann's castle.

-"Great…if I ever wanted to come back here, I would have brought a nuke so I would turn this into another great canyon." Ky commented to himself, when he entered the castle he found the king talking with Maya and Boomer of course Maya was blushing every time the king said anything and this made Ky feel jealously.

-"That royal jerk, what does she see in him?…wait, am I jealous?" Ky asked to himself, their speech couldn't take long when the Imperiaz showed up to steal kairu energy near the castle, yet again all of them were interrupt by the dark knight of kairu.

-"Hey everybody, I'm not interrupting anything, right?" Ky joked.

-"Not really, you're just in time to test my new X-drive…Dream tormenter!" Princess Diara shouted as her attack impacted on Ky making him pass out.

-"What did you do to him?!" Boomer said.

-"Let's just say that we're gonna make him have sweet dreams…" Koz said.

-"I thought of that because I'm the leader." Diara said and Koz only face palmed himself.

Then Teeny made a force field so Maya and Boomer wouldn't disturb their plan.

-"Now let's see with what we can torture him..." Koz commented.

-"I know! Ky…you're in the middle of a war." Teeny said and the energy of the Dream tormenter attack turned into a energy screen where it showed what Ky was dreaming, and so he found himself in the middle of a war.

-"…THIS IS AWESOME!" Ky shouted in his dream and he went to participate in the middle of the war attacking both sides.

-"What the…he's enjoying it?" Koz asked now knowing that whatever is disturbing, Shadow Ky likes it.

-"Hey…Instead of nightmares, why don't we give him good dreams? If we do it, he'll never want to wake up." Teeny explained.

-"Right! I'm such a genius!" Diara said so Koz and Teeny rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Boomer managed to hear the team Imperiaz about their new plan of making Ky sleep forever.

-"Maya we have to stop the Imperiaz! They're trying to make Ky asleep forever." Boomer said.

-"But how we're gonna pass this force field?" Maya asked.

-"I'll try to help." The king McCann said and he used his catapults to destroy the force field but when they got there, team Imperiaz made him dream he had a sniper rifle, a tank and finally they were going to make him have the collector's edition of Halo 4. **(A/N: What were you expecting? Shadow Ky is kind of crazy and he loves fights and video games. XD)**

Then Maya and Boomer started to fight against the Imperiaz but Ky was about to be asleep forever.

-"The collector's edition is vegetables!" Maya said and in Ky's dream the collector's edition turned into a bunch of vegetables.

-"PUAHG! This smells worst than Mookee's food!" Shadow Ky said angry.

-"It's working, we need to make him have nightmares and he'll wake up." Maya said and Boomer started to think what could wake him up.

-"Okay let's see, whatever Ky likes it, his dark personality hates it so…" Boomer thought. **(A/N: Here comes my favorite part!)**

-"Ky, you're marrying Maya!" Boomer said and that caught Maya, king McCann and team Imperiaz's attention.

Then Shadow Ky found himself in the monastery wearing a black tuxedo with a gray shirt and a red necktie, at his left side he saw Maya with her same hairstyle but she was wearing a sleeveless bride dress that reached to her knees, she had white gloves that reached to her elbows, she was wearing white boots, also she was wearing her same collar and holding a bunch of flowers like every bride while she was smiling at Ky.

-"By the power of kairu I now pronounce you husband and wife." Master Boaddai said and Maya was so excited and ready to kiss the dark knight of kairu.

-"GHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ky screamed scared while Maya was trying to kiss him but that made him wake up.

-"Darn it! We were so close to defeat him." Diara said and Ky only glared at her and her team.

-"Making me fall asleep is one thing, but controlling my mind in my dreams…you're so dead team Imperiaz, Boulder Toss!" Ky shouted and he used his Boulder Toss attack to make the Imperiaz fly away, but since Ky is such a cold warrior he went to find them only to plant a slime grenade near them.

-"3…2…1…Kaboom!" Ky counted and the slime grenade detonated making a big explosion which meant that team Imperiaz was terminated.

-"Now one more tem to go and I can get to the final step of my list." Ky said and he disappeared.

-"I can't believe we lost him again." Boomer said.

-"We must keep trying." Maya said, and then Boomer and she were ready to go home but king McCann stopped Maya for a talk.

-"I'm sorry about your friend." McCann said.

-"Yeah…I'm sure we'll find a way to bring him back." Maya said.

-"If you need someone to talk or to spend some time, you can come here with me." McCann said.

-"Thanks but…I already have somebody." Maya said and with that she left, while Boomer was piloting the X-scaper Maya was thinking. She decided that between ky and the king McCann, Ky was the best choice, but she should have told him that before he became the dark knight of kairu again.

-"You're thinking about Ky again, right?" Boomer asked.

-"I'm not really sure if we're ever gonna bring him back home." Maya said.

-"Don't worry he still the same." Boomer supported.

-"How do you know?" Maya asked.

-"Because I realized that whatever Ky likes, his dark self hates it so if making him dream that he was marrying you made Shadow Ky really scared, the real Ky would love to have that dream." Boomer said and Maya thought for a second and she knew that Boomer was right, Ky is still the same in the inside and he may actually loves Maya, now there was hope to bring him back…

**To be continued…**


	6. Lethal Dusk

**Chapter 6: Lethal dusk**

Maya was meditating in her room trying to find any possible solution for the matter she saw, days ago after Ky eliminated team Imperiaz a piece of paper fell from his pocket before he left, when Boomer and Maya found it they saw Ky's list in which there was only one thing left to do, and that was killing Maya. This made her feel her heart shattered but that wouldn't make her quit her decision to bring Ky back to the light side.

During her meditation, Maya had a vision where she was fighting Ky and then in the blink of an eye he used his plasma sword and stabbed it in Maya's stomach, with tears running down her cheeks and coughing blood Ky only smiled evilly at her.

-"Lights out, sweetie." Ky said and he grabbed a gun, aimed it in Maya's face and pulled the trigger.

When her vision ended, Maya actually felt that it was real and it meant that her fight with Ky was gonna happen no matter what.

-"Hey Maya, are you okay?" Boomer asked when he saw her scared.

-"Yeah I'm fine Boomer, just a little tired." Maya responded.

Around midday Maya and Boomer were about to continue their training until Boomer found something in the floor.

-"Hey…what's that?" Boomer asked to himself and he went to check out what was it but Maya realized it first, and that thing wasn't nothing good.

-"Boomer, stay back! It's a slime grenade!" Maya shouted and Boomer jumped back just in time before the slime grenade exploded.

-"Nice! The Radikkor fell for the trick at the first time." Ky said appearing in the top of the monastery's walls.

-"What are you doing here, Ky? Weren't you supposed to be hunting down the Radikkor?" Boomer asked but Ky showed him Zane, Zair and Techris' X-readers all broken and stained in blood.

-"They weren't much of a challenge. Now as you know; I'm here to finish my former blue haired friend." Ky said.

-"Whoa…you can't kill Maya, because…she's…sick!" Boomer lied.

-"If anything is gonna kill her, is me! Not some stupid little bacteria..." Ky said.

-"…But it wouldn't be a good fight to do it now, so what do you say if we do it later." Ky applied.

-"What does that mean?" Maya asked.

-"You're a strong opponent Maya, so it means that in our battle one of us will make it out alive. So I'll let you decide when and where will be our final showdown." Ky said, giving Maya the opportunity think and since Ky was a man of his word…

-"Tonight…at the winter valley." Maya said, she chose that place because it was the place where Ky saved her from certain death but now it could be the demise of one them.

-"Then at the winter valley, I'll be waiting to kick your butt." Ky declared with that evil and frightening face before he left with his jet jump ability.

-"You're actually gonna fight him?" Boomer asked.

-"I don't have a choice, if it's the only way to bring Ky to normal." Maya declared.

The day passed until the night where the final showdown between Ky and Maya was about to begin. While the dark knight of kairu was waiting in the winter valley, he saw the X-scaper landing a few meters away from him.

-"I've been waiting a long time for this Maya, tonight our rivalry ends." Ky commented as Maya was approaching.

-"If it's worthy, I never wanted to fight you, Ky." Maya said when she was finally face to face with the dark knight of kairu.

-"Hmph…may the best kairu warrior win." Ky said as he offered a hand shake to Maya but when she reached his hand, Ky used his electroshock attack on Maya; this may have hurt but she was able to fight him, since both of them were great kairu warriors their fight almost destroyed the whole place and at the end Ky used the ghost riot attack to stun Maya and punched her.

-"Let's make this quick…there's a hamburger with my name in it." Ky commented then he grabbed Maya from her neck, he was about to finish her.

-"Any last words?" Ky applied while he was smiling evilly.

-"Ky…please listen to me, this isn't you…you're kind, smart and brave that's the real you." Maya barely said because of the beating up she received from Ky.

-"Nah, that won't work." Ky said and he started to form his plasma sword.

-"Ky can't you understand that I love you? I can't lose you." Maya applied but this made Ky angry.

-"Don't think I'm falling for that lie again, I'm aware of it." Ky said.

-"Lie? I'm not lying!" Maya responded.

-"Yes you are!" Ky responded back.

-"I love you, but the real you! This dark personality of yours shouldn't exist." Maya said.

-"I know that you don't love me not even the supposed real Ky, you actually love that dork of McCann." Ky said as he was raising his sword to cut Maya in half.

-"No! Between him and you, I chose you as the man I love with all my heart…" Maya said but Ky only glared angry at her.

-"…before you do it, remember that I'll always love you." Maya said ready to accept her fate but then she saw Ky with his eyes changing colors between red and blue. Then the dark knight of kairu stabbed himself with his plasma sword, this created a big flash but then Maya saw Ky was back to himself and next to him his dark self, He separated his two personalities.

-"What the hell…" Shadow Ky said.

-"I…won't let you kill Maya." Ky said to his dark self.

-"Hahahahaha! What makes you think you can beat me? I'm stronger and faster than you." Shadow Ky said.

-"True, but I'm smarter than you." Ky said and he planted a slime grenade in his dark self which one blow up. After the explosion Shadow Ky was gone, it was unknown whatever happened to him.

-"Where did he go? Well he won't get so far…" Ky was saying but he was interrupted by Maya who was kissing him so hard that he couldn't breathe.

-"What…was that for?" Ky asked sounding almost unconscious.

-"I missed you so much; I thought you actually changed into that guy." Maya said referring to Shadow Ky.

-"Don't worry Maya, I won't turned evil again." Ky promised.

-"Thanks Ky, I want you to know something…" Maya said.

-"I love you Ky Stax, I always will, just remember that." Maya said hugging Ky.

-"I love you too Maya, I always did and always do." Ky said.

Later, after Ky returned to the side of good he was in his room trying to sleep until he heard a familiar voice.

-_"You actually thought that you destroyed me?"_

-"Will you shut up, please? I'm trying to rest." Ky said to the voice that was the one of Shadow Ky Stax, he was never destroyed he just fused with Ky.

-"_I'll get out again, and when that happens you and your friends will be screwed." _

-"Ha! That'll never happen because this time I'm in control, now shut up and go shoot something in your imagination." Ky said to his dark self and he actually stopped talking, then there was a knock in the door and Maya entered the room.

-"Hey, Ky." Maya said while she was holding a present.

-"Hey, Maya…what's that?" Ky asked.

-"Can't a girl give her boyfriend a present?" Maya said giving Ky the present which was the collector's edition of Halo 4.

-"WOW! Thanks Maya! This is awesome." Ky said.

-"I knew you'll like it, I saw it from the dream you were having days ago..." Maya said.

-"So…what do you think about marriage, Ky?" Maya smirked and Ky was blushing while he was petrified with the question. (A/N: That's a reference to the events of the chapter 5)

-"Uhh…" Ky was speechless.

-"Just kidding!" Maya said laughing and Ky sighed in relief.

-"But I love being your girlfriend." Maya said getting close to him.

-"And I love being your boyfriend." Ky said and then they were kissing until Boomer took a picture of them with a camera.

-"This picture is gold! Maybe I'll put it on the Internet." Boomer said mocking with them.

-"Boomer!" Maya said blushing.

-"Get him!" Ky said so he and Maya started to chase Boomer.

**THE END**


End file.
